COORDINATING AND ADMINISTRATIVE CORE RESEARCH SUMMARY/ABSTRACT. The Coordinating and Administrative Core (CAC) oversees various activities relating to internal DGAP coordination, administration and reporting among Projects 1-3, activities concerning outside collaborations and sample recruitment including all institutional requirements pertaining to human subjects research. Communication with referring healthcare providers, research participants, and their families concerning inquiries that occur and findings that arise throughout the course of the study with potential medical implications for the subject or the subject's family are handled through the CAC, insuring that accurate clinical information is correlated with genomic analyses. The CAC ensures appropriate use of internal and external resources, thus synergizing efforts and providing oversight of the fiscal solvency of the project and appropriate prioritization of subject participation. The CAC also endeavors to seek out opportunities for translating DGAP discoveries in the evolving discipline of genomic medicine.